


"Hey there, sugar daddy."

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, hedwig and the angry inch references, implied - Freeform, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Steter artwork for the wonderful MaroonDragon





	"Hey there, sugar daddy."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/gifts).



> “I’ve got a sweet tooth-”
> 
> “Stiles, no.”
> 
> “-for licorice drops and jelly roll.”
> 
> “Stiles, please.”
> 
> Sometimes Stiles serenades Peter with terrible songs. He really doesn't mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here on Tumblr: http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/161368304969/ive-got-a-sweet-tooth-stiles-no-for
> 
> NPH Hedwig, Sugar Daddy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5_kUOi4KDw 
> 
> Drawn using classic openCanvas and Wacom Bamboo, a couple of days. No critique, please and thank you!
> 
> If you like, give me some sugar (kudos/comment), thanks!
> 
> I do not give permission for reposting my work without consent. Hexes and curses on anyone who does. :)


End file.
